


"Don't I look prettier in silver?"

by MsFunSize



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Fluff, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFunSize/pseuds/MsFunSize
Summary: Jaemin punishes Jeno for almost biting his neck. Chaos ensues
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 65





	"Don't I look prettier in silver?"

Jeno is so adorable Jaemin thought to himself while looking at his boyfriend that’s sulking at a corner of his apartment. Jaemin knows that Jeno sometimes becomes a baby and would just randomly nip him.

But Jeno full-on tried to bite his neck. They already had a talk regarding the mating ritual thing that happens with werewolves and they both agreed that they’d do it after they get married which is right after they graduate university and Jaemin understands that it’s Jeno’s instinct but he just has to draw a line somehow

Just because Jeno is an Alpha and is physically bulkier than him doesn’t mean he’s gonna let Jeno have his way with him so as punishments, Jaemin grounded Jeno

“Omg dump his ass,” Haechan said over the phone, “That’ll teach him a lesson”

“I’m tryna educate my boyfriend not lose him wtf,” Jaemin whispered afraid of Jeno’s heightened senses. Too bad since he heard a whimper that indicates Jeno heard what Haechan said

Jaemin sighed and ended the phone call as he made his way to Jeno’s side who brought up his knees while resting his face on it

“Babe you know he doesn’t mean it,” Jeno didn’t answer Jaemin but just continued hiding his face

Jaemin tried to console Jeno for an hour straight before giving up. He’s certain that his werewolf boyfriend is adamant on ignoring him even though this situation started because of him so he just went home to his own apartment and because of it he thought of something good and bad at the same time

Next morning

Jeno went to university pondering if he should continue to ignore Jaemin but of course, he’s whipped so he went to the library knowing his boyfriend would be there with his friends, Renjun, Donghyuck and Yangyang who are all vampires 

When he saw Jaemin’s back, he speeds walk and took a seat beside Jaemin. Jaemin was leaning forward so he couldn’t see the latter but the trio’s snickers can be heard so he confusedly called his boyfriends but almost had a heart attack when Jaemin faced him

“What,” Jaemin asked innocently

Jeno frantically jumped from his seat and took cover behind the chair, “I know I did something wrong but why are you wearing silver? I CAN DIE FROM IT,” 

The librarian looked at them but when she saw what was happening at the group’s table, she chuckled and went back to work

Jaemin just looked at him for a few seconds before answering the terrified werewolf, “well, I thought you’re gonna a ignore me the whole day so I’m giving you more reason to ignore me,”

Jaemin then shook his arm and the rattle of the silver bracelets was enough for Jeno to flee the Library 

Throughout the whole day, Jeno spent his time trying to run away from his mischievous boyfriend who is starting to feel bad while Renjun, Hyuck and Yangyang are also chasing Jeno screaming they’re sorry

Jaemin manages to corner Jeno on the school’s rooftop. Jeno was ready to jump off the building but Jaemin pleaded him to stop. Jeno then grabbed the closest thing he could find as a defence against the silver bracelets which is his bag and used it as a shield 

“Jaem, baby, I know what I did was wrong but please throw the silver away!”

Jaemin didn’t listen and proceeded to apologize to Jeno, “Babe it was my fault you don’t have to say sorry to me!”

“What? Babe, it was entirely my fault! If I just controlled myself, we wouldn’t be here! I also ignored you cause I was being petty and selfish. I’M SO SORRY NA JAEMIN!” 

The set up could be romantic, really. A couple in a rooftop, tension surrounds them and they apologize to each other and make the fuck out after except that they’re 10 feet away from each other while one of them is wearing something that could potentially kill their lover

Jaemin took off his bracelets and ran to Jeno who immediately hugged his boyfriend but unfortunately, the impact was so great they fell off the roof lol

Jaemin was screaming while Jeno hugged Jaemin closer and position himself so that it would be his back that would hit the floor

After they landed, the students on the ground floor just stared at them and went back to what they were doing obviously a werewolf falling from the roof was totally normal for them especially if said werewolf is named Lee Jeno

The couple stayed planted on the floor for a good few seconds

“Don’t I look prettier in silver?”

“Babe please….”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again my dudes  
> Twitter is @_NiceUsername


End file.
